Cambios
by N1na Baller1na
Summary: Waverly Earp se adapta a la vuelta de su hermana, Wynonna, mientras navega por territorio desconocido con Nicole Haught, la nueva oficial de policía del pueblo Purgatorio. Escrita como escenas extendidas del programa de televisión.
1. CAPÍTULO UNO: El cobertizo

**Mensaje de la autora:** Esta ficción es una adaptación de un cuento que escribí en inglés titulado _Changes_. Aunque español no es mi idioma materno, la idea es de compartir este contenido con la mayor cantidad de admiradores del programa de televisión _Wynonna Earp_ posible. Si les gusta este capítulo en español, mándame un mensaje y haré mi mejor esfuerzo de traducir los capítulos que siguen.

 **CAPÍTULO** **UNO: El cobertizo**

En la distancia, un coche de patrulla estaba estacionado delante de la casa del señor Johnstone. No era la primera vez que Waverly había visto este tipo de escena en su camino al trabajo. Casi cada dos meses, hubo informes de adolescentes escondidendose en el cobertizo del señor Johnstone; generalmente fueron menores de edad que buscaban un escondite fuera del frio del invierno para beber el alcohol que robaron de los gabinetes de sus padres. Si no se trataba de intrusos, se trataba de matones que pintaban con aerosol al cobertizo. El hecho de que siempre fue repintado en blanco continuó haciéndolo un blanco perfecto.

Cuando Waverly se acercó a la propiedad del señor Johnstone, vio a una oficial uniformada de policía cuya cara estaba oculta por su sobrero vaquera. Recogió el ritmo para ver si podía ser la misma oficial que había conocido a principios de la semana en la taberna en donde trabajaba. Su cabello castaño-rojizo trenzado era la única confirmación que necesitaba; era la oficial Nicole Haught.

Waverly no podía explicar su intriga. Había algo en la asertividad de la oficial que la atrajo y la intimidó al mismo tiempo. Ahora que estaba a pocos pasos, se atrevió a llamarle la atención. "Otra obra de la artista!"

La oficial levantó la vista de su libreta y sonrió. "¡Qué gusto verle de nuevo, Señorita Earp!"

Waverly no pudo evitar de notar los hoyuelos tan pronunciados de la oficial. Sintió que sus propias mejillas se calentaban a pesar de los fríos vientos de la pradera canadiense.

La oficial Haught volvió a mirar el grafiti. Fueron representaciones de Richard Nixon, de Ringo Starr y de Richie Ricón. "¡Qué grupo tan revoltura!"

Waverly examinó los tres retratos antes de que su significado se aclarara.  
"¡Dios mío!

Agrandaron los ojos de la oficial Haught, "¿Qué?"

"Es que los nombres propios de todos los dibujos se traducen a 'Richard' en inglés. El apodo de 'Richard' es 'Dick,' que significa... pues... 'pene' en español. Creo que la intención del vándalo era de dibujar un montón de... pollas.

La oficial miró hacia el cobertizo para considerar la explicación de Waverly. "Entonces, esto es lo que llaman 'Dick Pics' en inglés. Genial," dijo la oficial Haught, sin entusiasmo, al tiempo que cerraba su libreta. Se mordió las mejillas como para reprimir la risa.

"Digo, es una ciudad pequeña. Cuando colear a las vacas se deja de ser divertido, no hay más para que se mantengan ocupados los adolescentes, o no? "preguntó Waverly de una manera juguetón.

"Por lo menos es arte que se hace pensar." La oficial Haught metió su libreta de notas en su bolsillo

"Un sabor del encanto del pueblo Purgatorio," jactaba Waverly. "¿De todos modos, cómo llegó usted aquí en nuestro pueblito? ¿Era la economía bulliciosa, o el tiempo hermoso?" Waverly envolvió su bufanda más fuerte para exagerar su sarcasmo.

La oficial Haught tomó su entorno. "Supongo que vine a trabajar," dijo ella mirando a Waverly." Pero tal vez me quedé para la vista hermosa," dijo sonriendo.

Waverly sonrió mientras desvió su mirada. Se sintió enrojecida y no podía explicar por qué. Esperaba que no se mostrara.

"¿Ha estado aquí toda su vida?" preguntó la oficial Haught mientras se apoyaba contra el coche de patrulla.

"Toda mi vida." respondió Waverly. "Soy una Purgatoriana de pura sangre," dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. "Supongo que tuve planes de que irme a estudiar al este del país cuando acabé con la escuela secundaria, pero con todo lo que sucedía en ese tiempo, decidí quedarme. Conseguí mis títulos en la historia y en idiomas antiguos a través de correspondencia en línea." Por la pena de tener un aire demasiada arrogante, Waverly se mordió la lengua.

"Inteligente, refinada y linda!" la oficial Haught estaba genuinamente impresionada.

Tímida por el cumplido, Waverly se puso a jugar con un mechón de su pelo. "Es mejor que me quedé. Tenía un novio aquí de todos modos," negó con la cabeza, "tengo... quise decir que tengo un novio"

La oficial asintió con la cabeza.

Waverly se dio cuenta de que compartía demasiada información y decidió de salir disparada. "Es tiempo de irme si no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo," dijo bruscamente.

La oficial ajustó a su sobrero. "Yo le puedo llevar en coche, si quiere."

Por razones más allá de su entendimiento, la idea de estar en el coche sola con la oficial le daba piel de gallina. "No, gracias. Está bien. No queda tan lejos la taberna."

La oficial Haught ya había abierto la puerta del lado pasajero. "Sería un placer. Vamos."

Después de una breve vacilación, Waverly entró en el coche."

La oficial Haught puso en marcha el coche. Con el aire caliente que soplaba, la sutil y dulce fragancia de su perfume flotaba sobre Waverly, dejándola inexplicablemente nerviosa. Waverly hizo un último intento de darse la fuga. "La verdad es que no queda lejos la taberna. Estoy justo en dirección a Shorty's y está a sólo unas pocas –"

"No se preocupe," aseguró la oficial Haught. "No tardaremos en llegar."

El viaje era corta. Tres minutos, o tal vez menos. Acercando la taberna Shorty's, el letrero viejo y oxidado mostraba su edad. Era un recordatorio menos amistoso de los muchos años que Waverly trabajaba como cantinera. De repente, su pasado en Purgatorio se sintió sofocante.

Una vez que se estacionó el coche, Waverly le agradeció a la oficial para el aventón y trató de abrir la puerta para salir. Movió la manilla, pero no pudo abrirla.

"Ay, es que esa manilla se pega un poco." La oficial Haught se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia Waverly, alcanzando la puerta." A veces tienes que darle un tirón."

La inesperada proximidad dio a Waverly una oportunidad de estudiar los rasgos de la oficial; sus ojos de color avellana, sus pómulos pronunciados, su tez perfecta y la forma en que se mordía el labio mientras concentraba... Waverly estaba tan distraída que casi se perdió el taco para salir del coche.

"Hasta la próxima, Waverly Earp." La sonrisa de la oficial era genuina; otra vez mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Waverly salió del coche. "Espero que vuelvas a la taberna, oficial Haught" dijo Waverly con más lascivia de lo que esperaba.

"Por favor, llámame Nicole." Inclinó el sombrero.

Waverly sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del lado pasajero. Observó cómo el coche de patrulla se alejaba, pasando por las tiendas que bordeaban la calle principal; las mismas viejas tiendas desde siempre. Fue en ese momento que Waverly se dio cuenta que su vida en Purgatorio ha sido paralizada durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba segura que un cambio era inminente; un cambio positivo estaba en el horizonte y sentía que, de alguna manera, Nicole se formara parte de eso.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS: Sabihonda

**CAPÍTULO DOS: Sabihonda**

Waverly se sentía inquieta. Normalmente no le molestaba permanecer en un mismo lugar. Ni le fatigaba anticipar los mismos rituales del año. Aun así, últimamente no podía cumplir con las formalidades. Atribuyó este sentimiento en parte por los últimos encuentros con la Oficial Nicole Haught tanto como con la vuelta de su hermana, Wynonna, a Purgatorio. Waverly tardó años en hacerse de renombre en su pueblo, fuera de la sombra de su hermana mayor. Tenía emociones mixtas de su vuelta. A pesar de ser perpetuamente eclipsada por la fama de Wynonna, Waverly seguía agradecida de tenerla en casa. Además de sentirse protegida y querida por su hermana, poco a poco la involucraba en algunas investigaciones de Black Badge con el diputado Marshall Dolls. Esto era particularmente emocionante para Waverly, dándole la satisfacción de sentirse necesaria.

Actualmente, los tres estaban en la estación de policía averiguando unos datos sobre la historia de Purgatorio que Waverly había investigada e indexado a lo largo de los años. Una vez que terminó la reunión, Waverly se juntó sus archivos de documentos y tomó su abrigo de invierno antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Zumbó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de su novio, Champ:

 _Salí tarde. Llego en 10 minutos._

Waverly retrasó su paso ahora que tenía tiempo para quemar. Vio una silla al otro lado del pasillo donde podía sentarse y esperar a Champ. Dos puertas de una oficina estaban entreabiertas a la izquierda del pasillo. Cuando se acercó, vio a Nicole sentada en su escritorio en una oficina vacía. Parecía estar ocupada con su trabajo, tocando su pluma rítmicamente contra la página mientras se concentraba. Durante días, Waverly esperaba que la volviera a ver. Nicole la llenaba con energía e hizo sentirse a Waverly que le importaba. Ahora que Waverly estaba ayudando a Wynonna y a Dolls con su investigación, ya tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a Nicole. Mientras se detenía fuera de la oficina, Waverly comenzó a cuestionar su propia apariencia. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño en la nuca. Su blusa verde y su falda de color caqui en ese momento le hacían sentir como si estuviera vestida para enseñar un aula de cuarto grado. Optó de soltarse el cabello. Llevó su abrigo en su brazo y enderezó sus carpetas de archivos. Se aclaró la garganta para demostrar su presencia. "¿Trabajando duro o durando en el trabajo?" Qué pena... no era su intención de comenzar este intercambio con una broma lamentable.

"¡Waverly!" El rostro de Nicole se iluminó. Agrupó sus papeles en una pila ordenada y metió la pluma detrás de la oreja. "Dime, ¿cómo se siente ser la historiadora más valiosa de Purgatorio?" preguntó, mirando el montón de carpetas que cargaba Waverly.

"Genidable!" Waverly se avergonzó "Híjole... quise decir 'genial.' ...Genial y formidable." De repente no se acordaba del protocolo para conversar normalmente

Nicole sonrió. "Me parece maravilloso que estés ayudando a Black Badge."

"En términos extraoficiales," aclaró Waverly. "Supongo que sé algunas cositas acerca de este pueblo que uno no puede buscar por Internet." Penosa por su propia arrogancia, cambió el tema inmediatamente. "¿Qué le parece su nueva chamba en Purgatorio?"

"No puedo quejarme," respondió Nicole. "Tengo un equipo estupendo. Sin embargo, trabajar en un pueblo pequeño no está exento de sus desafíos. Ayer, tuve que multar varias infracciones de estacionamiento. Más tarde, descubrí que uno de los infractores también pasa a ser la única peluquera en Purgatorio. Así que... pues, parece que ya no voy a poder cortarme el cabello.

"¿Existen regulaciones de estacionamiento en Purgatorio?" preguntó Waverly en broma.

"¡Por supuesto que existen!" confirmó Nicole. "Pero, le digo que soy la única oficial en la historia de este pueblo que las haga cumplir. Como historiadora de Purgatorio, tal vez podrías comprobar esta veracidad."

Ambos se rieron. La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Wynonna salió de la oficina de Dolls con prisa y pasó entre ellas. Le dio un saludo militar a Nicole. Luego se volvió hacia Waverly y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, "Nos vemos en casa hermana sabihonda." Se marchó hacia la salida. La fuerza de las puertas que golpeaban detrás de ella era suficiente para causar una brisa a través del cabello de Waverly.

"Es tremenda tu hermana." dijo Nicole mientras jugueteaba con su pluma. La vehemencia la sigua en todas partes.

Si por "vehemencia" se refiere al "caos" y por "caos" se refiere a "una variedad de problemas," estoy de acuerdo," dijo Waverly exasperada.

Nicole sonrió mientras sostuvo su pluma entre sus labios.

A pesar de que Waverly adoraba a su hermana, estaba lamentablemente envidiosa de ella. "Wynonna siempre ha sido la hermana más interesante de la familia Earp. Sólo tiene que estar presente en cualquier lugar y todo el mundo la mira." Mientras hablaba, Waverly estaba fijada en la pluma de Nicole que seguía cerca de su boca. Su atención se movió hacia sus labios perfectamente llenos y entreabiertos.

"No todos estamos mirando a ella," dijo Nicole en voz baja.

Nicole sonrió con afectación cuando pilló a Waverly mirando a sus labios. Waverly reajustó su mirada con la de Nicole y una vez que lo hizo, fue electrizante. Un pulso la atravesó, acomodándose dulcemente entre sus muslos. La intensidad del momento pronto fue eclipsada por sentimientos de vergüenza y culpa. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera considerarlas. "Champ dice que la vehemencia sigue a Wynonna también... ¿Ya te conté de mi novio?... Champ es un novio – digo, es _mi_ novio... Tengo un novio que se llama Champ."

Nicole asintió cortésmente.

Waverly luchaba no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

"'Champ, ¿dijiste?" Nicole preguntó irónicamente. Bajó su mirada hacia el escritorio; su pluma volviéndose a la seguridad de sus papeles. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"

Waverly sintió una necesidad repentina de restablecer su relación con Champ. "Somos novios desde la escuela secundaria."

Una puerta se abrió en la entrada de la comisaría que hizo cerrar las puertas dobles de la oficina.

"¿Waverly?" gritó una voz por el pasillo. Era Champ.

"Hablando de Roma..." dijo Waverly mientras reajustaba su brazo de carpetas.

Nicole se levantó para abrir las puertas de la oficina. Waverly notó el ajuste perfecto de su uniforme. El cuello de su camisa estaba desabrochado, exponiendo el cuello delgado de Nicole. Waverly no se atrevió a seguir ese pensamiento. Podía oír a Champ llamándola aún más fuerte.

"¡Champ!" dijo Waverly rigurosamente para calmarlo. "Deme un minuto."

"Ya... ¡vamos!" protestó Champ. "Por el amor de Dios, tuve que estacionar en doble fila en frente de una estación de policía. Ayer recibí una multa de estacionamiento y no quiero conseguir otra.

Waverly y Nicole intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Nicole se enrojeció. "¡Lo siento!" susurró.

"Ahí voy, Champ. Espérame afuera. Ya no tardo." Waverly repitió con calma.

Champ sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia la salida. Al salir del edificio, una ráfaga de viento de la puerta abierta hizo que Waverly perdiera las carpetas que llevaba, esparciendo su contenido.

"Mierda..." Waverly se agachó para recoger sus cosas.

Nicole se arrodilló de inmediato para ayudarla. Apiló la última de las carpetas caídas de nuevo en los brazos de Waverly. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

"Por lo que vale," comenzó Nicole, "no considero a Wynonna como la hermana más interesante de la familia Earp. Prefiero conocer a la hermana sabihonda," dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias." La voz de Waverly se quebró ante la única palabra que podía pensar en decir en ese momento. Nicole sostuvo la puerta mientras Waverly salía de la comisaria.

Champ estaba sentado en su camioneta mientras observaba cómo Waverly luchaba subir al lado del pasajero con los brazos llenos. "Pareces como una maestra de escuela, pero, así como una maestra con quien quiero follar," dijo con la misma elocuencia que un pedo. "¿Por qué traes tantas carpetas?"

"El diputado Marshall y Wynonna las van a utilizar como un recurso para una investigación." Waverly cerró la puerta de la camioneta. "Me han pedido que los ayude con un proceso penal."

"¡Buen trabajo, nerd!" Champ hizo arrancar el motor del camión. "Eres más que una cara bonita."

"Si tú los dices." Waverly sonrió al mirar hacia la comisaria. "Unos dicen que soy una sabihonda."


End file.
